Level 24/Dreamworld
| moves = 20 | target = 40,000 | candies = 5 | spaces = 40 }} | moves = 20 }} Difficulty *Although there are no blockers, the moon scale is highly unstable. *This level requires four ingredients to be brought down while its counterpart in Reality requires only two. *This level has five colours to be dealt with while its Reality counterpart has only four. *Although moon struck occurs twice, it only lasts for one move each, on such a small board it may be next to useless. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced and simply bring down the ingredients using combinations or simple matches. Colour bombs are not recommended. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, the board is quite restrictive, making it hard. Also, its Reality counterpart only has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.00%(65,000 - 50,000) points / 50,000 points × 100% = 30.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 6.66%(80,000 - 75,000) points / 75,000 points × 100% = 6.667% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even though this increase is much less compared to the levels before this, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale magnify this problem. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,250 points per move25,000 points / 20 moves = 1,250 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move40,000 points / 20 moves = 2,000 points per move for three stars. Even though they are lower than its Reality counterpart at 1,50030,000 points / 20 moves = 1,500 points per move and 2,75055,000 points / 20 moves = 2,750 points per move points for two and three stars respectively, the board layout and the unstable moon scale make it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly. *An extra colour makes it difficult to create colour bombs. Moreover, the moon scale is unstable at only seven candies of imbalance, making it extremely difficult to use colour bombs without causing Odus to fall off. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 20 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 10.00%(1 × 2) moves / 20 moves × 100% = 10.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the unstable moon scale negates this advantage. Trivia *This is the first level in Dreamworld to have a moon scale that is unstable. *This is the first hexagon level in Dreamworld. Notes Walkthrough Gallery Level 24 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 24 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart